The first victor of district twelve
by ElizavetaN
Summary: Anna Colder, habitante du district douze, est une fille qui a toujours vécu sereinement. Mais lors de sa dernière Moisson, elle est tiré au sort pour participer aux vingt-neuvièmes Hunger Games. Les habitants du district s'attendent qu'elle meurt dès les premières minutes. Son père, ancien révolutionnaire, croit en elle . Elle va revenir en vie. Il ne l'a pas entrainé pour rien.
1. Je gagne un billet pour les enfers

_J'ai_ _décidé de changer l'année des jeux parce que les trente-cinquièmes Hunger Games de WoR sont beaucoup mieux._ :3

_Bonne lecture ! o/_

* * *

La première chose à faire est de partir loin des habitations. Pourquoi ? Je n'arrive toujours pas à supporter les pleurs des plus jeunes lorsqu'ils se rendent compte que le jour de la Moisson est arrivé.  
J'ai atteint mes dix-huit ans, il y a quelques mois. C'est donc ma dernière participation. Si je ne suis pas choisi cette année, je pourrai vivre tranquillement. À mon souvenir, il n'y a que dix papiers qui comportent mon nom. Ce qui est incroyable peu si on compare avec un enfant vivant dans la Veine.  
Ma maison se trouve dans la partie commerçante du district douze. J'ai toujours vécu avec toute la nourriture que je voulais sachant que mes parents sont les heureux propriétaires d'une des dernières boucheries du district, ce qui leur donne une certaine notoriété. Malgré ce fait, ils se comportent tout à fait comme des gens normaux, n'hésitant pas à offrir ce qui reste de l'animal après sa découpe aux gens les plus démunis. Étant originaire de ce quartier, je possède la chevelure blonde typique. En opposition, mes yeux sont d'un gris orage tout droit sorti de la Veine.  
Je me faufile dans le maigre espace entre la pharmacie et la boulangerie. Personne ne regarde jamais ici. À ma connaissance. Je m'adosse contre le mur et soupire. Il est bientôt l'heure. J'avais décidé depuis des mois de passer mes derniers instants de libertés à cet endroit ce qui est plutôt bien choisi car il n'y avait aucun signe de vie dans les environs.  
Une multitude de questions se posent dans mon esprit : « Comment sera l'arène, cette année ? Comment vont être les nouveaux tributs de cette année ? Des bêtes sanguinaires ? ». Les districts un, deux et quatre sont généralement les seuls qui sont entraînés pour les jeux malgré le fait que c'est formellement interdit. Mon père les déteste particulièrement, il déteste le Capitole en général. Pour montrer son opposition aux jeux, il m'avait entraînée au maniement des armes et m'avait enseignée quelques bases de survie. Je suis devenue une machine de guerre. Il me disait que ça me servirait au bon moment. Je devinais aisément que c'était pour les Hunger Games mais il n'employait jamais ce terme.

— Anna ?

Dixon. Automatiquement, mon corps se tourne vers sa voix. Il se tient là, vêtu de son uniforme blanc de pacificateur. Le vent décoiffe ses jolis cheveux bruns. On pourrait facilement dire de lui qu'il est un beau garçon mais son statut ne nous permet pas de dire ça de lui. Je me souviens parfaitement de notre première rencontre : mes parents lui avaient demandé de me chercher. Il m'a retrouvé quelque temps plus tard dans un coin reculé. Je l'ai évidemment repoussée en hurlant que je ne voulais pas revenir à la maison. Puis il avait fait un geste qui m'avait choqué : il avait déposé son manteau sur mes épaules et m'avais laissée seule. Depuis ce jour, j'ai une certaine reconnaissance pour lui.  
Il m'aperçoit enfin et s'approche de moi. Un large sourire illumine son visage.

— Tes parents m'ont prié de te retrouver, dit-il en s'asseyant près de moi.

— Encore une fois ?

Il acquiesce silencieusement.

— Joyeux Hunger Games, murmure-t-il en arborant un sourire triste.

Il a déjà largement dépassé les dix-huit ans. Rien, ne lui arriverait.

— Tu penses que je pourrais être tiréé au sort ? je lui demande.

— Rien ne peut être prévu. Tu peux être tiré au sort aussi bien qu'une gamine de douze ans.

— C'est bien ça le problème.

— Écoute-moi. Tu ne seras pas tirée au sort sauf si le destin décide de jouer un peu avec toi.

Dixon m'observe d'un œil penseur puis il se relève et me tend sa main. Je décide de la prendre, le contact est terriblement froid contre son gant. Il m'entraîne hors de cet endroit rapidement, trop rapidement. J'essaie de le suivre du mieux que je peux, en évitant les animaux abandonnés qui nous lancent un regard suppliant. Pauvres bêtes. Il faut que je pense à leur amener un sac d'os. Les quelques familles qui se dirigent vers la place centrale nous lancent des regards étonnés. Je les comprends. Quoi de plus étrange qu'une jeune fille qui se fait amener par un pacificateur ? Cependant, j'essaie de me cacher derrière un rideau de chevelure pour qu'on ne me reconnaisse pas.

D'un seul coup, il se tourne vers la gauche. On est près de ma maison. Le doux parfum des fleurs si familier vient me chatouiller les narines. Dixon se détache de moi et me laisse seul. Où est-il parti ? Chercher mes parents ? Non, je ne pense pas. Je pose un regard sur ma tenue pour passer le temps, un simple pantalon beige et une chemise noire. Tout est couvert de terre. Moi et mon habitude de me cacher dans des endroits sales. J'époussette le maximum de poussière avant de rentrer chez moi.  
Il revient peu de temps après tenant un sac en bandoulière. Le sceau du Capitole dessus.

— J'ai un petit cadeau, s'exclame-t-il en observant rapidement derrière lui.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il ouvre le sac. Un éclat argenté m'illumine un moment. Après que me yeux s'y soient habitués, j'observe l'intérieur. Une magnifique arbalète. Depuis quelque temps, il nous offre quelques trucs du Capitole. Au bout d'un moment, mon père lui accorda une si grande confiance qui lui révéla son petit secret. Dixon n'était pas vraiment surpris, il nous avoua que lui aussi avait subi un entraînement intensif durant son enfance. Ils avaient passé un accord. Il m'apprenait à utiliser l'arbalète, une de ces armes préférées en échange d'un peu de viande chaque semaine. En y pensant, si quelqu'un nous surprenait maintenant, on n'aurait de très gros problèmes.  
N'y tenant plus, je lâche :

— Elle est splendide !

— Celle-là, elle m'appartient, glisse-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Et il referme le sac. Son regard se pose ensuite, sur sa montre :

— Tu dois y aller.

— Merci pour tout, Dixon.

Je lui adresse un petit sourire et je le laisse à mon tour seul. Il ne me faut que quelques minutes avant d'arriver devant la porte. Je n'ai même pas le temps d'esquisser un moindre mouvement pour frapper à la porte que le visage de mon père apparaît. Il me regarde avec soulagement et me laisse entrer. La maison sent le propre, ils ont dû si mettre à deux pour avoir une telle brillance.  
Je pars directement dans la salle de bain pour me donner un rapide bain. Le bain fini, je me dirige vers ma chambre. Un tendre parfum de miel embaume la pièce. Je balade peut-être une dernière fois mes yeux sur les murs. Mes quelques livres piochés par-ci par-là. La robe blanche posée délicatement sur mon petit lit... Une robe ? Je la regarde plus précisément et un souvenir remonte à ma surface. C'est une robe de ma mère, une des ses plus belles robes. Je glisse le tissu sur mon corps. Elle me va comme un gant.

— Je me suis dit qu'il fallait marquer l'évènement.

Ma mère se tient près de la porte, un regard doux illuminant son visage. Elle n'emploie pas Hunger Games, elle aussi.

— Évidemment, c'est ma dernière année, je m'exclame en essayant de paraître sûr de moi.

Un large sourire s'étend sur son visage. Sans un mot, elle se place derrière moi et me fait une longue tresse. Je n'ai pas besoin de me regarder dans un miroir pour savoir que grâce à elle, je vais être inoubliable.

— C'est bien ma chère fille qui se tient devant moi ?

— Non, je suis un de ses clones, cher Papa, je dis en m'approchant de lui pour le serrer dans mes bras.

Il répond à mon étreinte. Je sens le regard de ma mère derrière mon dos. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de les quitter, pas maintenant en tout cas.

— Nous devons nous dépêcher si nous ne voulons pas être les derniers, nous lance-t-elle.

Après l'accord silencieux, on se dirige rapidement vers la place centrale. Arrivés non loin des enregistrements, nous devons déjà nous séparer. Ils me disent que tout ira bien. Je commence quand même à douter.

— Votre main, mademoiselle, m'ordonne la pacificatrice.

Elle m'observe d'un œil mauvais et esquisse un mouvement vers ma main. Je la lui tends. D'une grâce déconcertante, elle m'attrape mon index et me le pique avant de le presser contre le papier. Je grimace. Ce n'est qu'une petite piqûre mais elle fait terriblement mal.  
C'est un vrai bazar cette année. Les plus jeunes restent quelque temps avec les plus âgés. Et inversement. Je ne retrouverai jamais Rosa. Elle est une de mes grandes amies, la seule précisément. Comment dire ? Je préfère largement la solitude.  
D'un pas lent, je me dirige vers mon groupe. Les conversations se stoppent à mon passage. À cet instant, je ne pensais qu'aux Jeux, les ragots ne m'intéressaient pas. Une main me stoppe dans ma lancée et m'oblige à tourner sur moi-même.

— Te voilà ! J'ai bien cru que tu n'arriverais jamais.

Rosa vêtue d'une robe est aussi reconnaissable qu'un chien qui vient de passer plusieurs jours dehors.

— Je ne vais jamais disparaître du jour au lendemain même si, je ne dirais pas non, je lui réponds lui gratifiant d'un petit sourire.

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! (Elle me donne quelques chatouilles.) Comme si je pourrai vivre sans toi ? Et je n'imagine même pas la tristesse que va ressentir ton cher Dixon. Pauvre garçon.

C'est cette fois, c'est moi qui lui donne des chatouilles. Nous rions jusqu'au moment où on nous annonce que le direct va bientôt démarrer. J'étais tellement occupée que je n'avais même pas remarqué le sceau du Capitole qui est fièrement accroché un peu partout et le grand nombre de pacificateurs.  
Les vingt-neuvièmes Hunger Games allaient, dans peu de temps, officiellement démarrer. Et rien n'était prêt. Ici en tout cas. Je vois quelques personnes courir un peu partout. Le maire et notre hôtesse, Judith North, montent sur scène. Elle a adopté une nouvelle couleur, le jaune canari. La chevelure, la robe, les chaussures, les bijoux, tout y passe. Tel un petit poussin sortit du nid.  
Le maire s'approche du micro en premier. Il nous dit le discours habituel : l'histoire de Panem, les premiers jeux... Je pourrai le réciter les yeux fermés. Il nous adresse à peine un regard, ses yeux rivés sur les caméras.  
Puis vient le tour à notre hôtesse préféré :

— Joyeux Hunger Games, mes chers petits ! S'exclame-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres qui nous permet de découvrir une parfaite dentition.

Tout le monde réagit avec une grimace à ces mots. Tout ça n'est qu'un jeu pour eux. Nous on subit les conséquences : des enfants morts chaque année. Rien que pour les divertir.  
Elle ne cille même pas. Judith commence son manège habituel : elle se dirige vers le bocal qui contient les noms, puis en tire un au hasard et le déplie. Mentalement, je prie pour que ce ne soit ni moi ni Rosa.

— L'heureuse élue qui représentera fièrement le district douze pour les vingt-neuvièmes Hunger Games est...

Le battement de mon cœur s'accélère.

— Anna Colder !

Silence de mort. Plus personnes ne bougent.  
Rosa se tourne lentement vers moi en me regardant avec effarement.  
Il me faut plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre.  
Je viens de gagner un billet qui a pour direction : les Enfers.

* * *

_Des reviews ? :D  
Je suis disponible pour répondre aux questions, sans trop spoiler, par contre. :3_


	2. Et si ?

_Tout d'abord,_ un _grand_ merci à _WoR, à LJay Odair, à Soph28 et à Thomas. :3 Quel étonnement, j'ai eu en découvrant que la grande WoR m'a mit une review. x)_

_Bonne lecture ! o/_

* * *

— Mademoiselle Colder ?

Tout s'effondre. Mes rêves. Mes espoirs. Ma propre vie. Seuls les pleurs de Rosa me ramènent à la réalité. J'ai été choisis pour me battre à mort avec vingt-trois autres adolescents et un seul reviendra vivant chez lui.  
Rosa s'empare de ma main et la serre à m'en broyer les phalanges. Les larmes coulent sur ses joues, elles semblent ne pas vouloir s'arrêter. Je lui lance un petit sourire qui se veut rassurant mais ultérieurement je veux moi aussi pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Lentement, elle me lâche et s'effondre au sol. Pour peut-être la dernière fois, je la sers dans mes bras. Puis, je me dirige vers la scène d'un pas décidé.  
Les regards se posent de nouveau sur moi à mon passage. Les chuchotements sont les seules choses qui parviennent à mes oreilles, je ne parviens même pas à les déchiffrer tellement que je suis sous le choc. Un groupe de trois pacificateurs s'approchent de moi, à mon niveau, deux d'entre eux agrippent mes bras et m'amènent sur scène. Judith m'accueille le sourire aux lèvres.

— Quel âge as-tu, ma belle ? dit-elle en me plaçant près d'elle  
— J'ai dix-huit ans, je murmure.  
— Tiens donc ! Voilà une bonne chose, tu participes à tes derniers Hunger Games.

Quelle belle ironie.

— Y a-t-il des volontaires pour la remplacer ? (Silence.) Puisse le sort t'être favorable, ma chérie, lance-t-elle  
joyeusement.

Au loin, mon regard se pose sur mes parents. Mon père m'observe en serrant ma mère dans ses bras. Elle n'a pas réussi à retenir ses larmes. Il dégage cependant son bras gauche et porte les trois doigts du milieu à ses lèvres, il les tend ensuite dans ma direction. Son geste d'adieu. Au fond de moi, j'éclate en sanglot. Je ne les reverrai sans doute plus jamais. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai terriblement peur.  
Judith se dirige nonchalamment vers le bocal qui contient les noms masculins. Elle fait durer le suspense jusqu'au bout. Sa main se balade au-dessus pendant plusieurs secondes avant de prendre un papier au fond de l'urne. Elle le déplie et lance toujours avec une voix enjouée :

— L'heureux élu masculin qui représentera le district douze est Will Munlno !

Un garçon relève la tête, visiblement étonné d'entendre son nom, dans le groupe des douze ans. Plein de sentiments passe sur son visage : l'étonnement, la peur et la terreur. Comme pour moi, le groupe de trois pacificateurs l'attrape et l'amène sur la scène. Judith l'accueille les bras ouverts mais il semble nettement dégoûté par cet élan de tendresse. Elle l'approche de moi et l'oblige à me serrer la main. Ces cheveux noir de jais tombent sur ces yeux gris. Un gamin de la Veine qui semble ne pas avoir mangé depuis des jours. Elle pose ensuite la question fatidique : « Des volontaires ? » Personne ne bouge non plus.  
Il tend sa petite main et je la lui serre avec toute la douceur que je possède en moi. Un léger sourire s'affiche sur son visage avant de disparaître.

— Voilà, nos deux tributs qui participeront aux vingt-neuvièmes hungers Games ! Puisse le sort vous être favorable, mes enfants !

Les pacificateurs nous ont ensuite séparés dans deux pièces différentes pour les visites des proches. Je n'ai même pas pu adresser un seul mot à Will, ce que je regrette fortement. Judith m'a assuré que j'aurais tout le temps de papoter avec lui pendant le trajet. Où est-elle passée d'ailleurs ?  
On ouvre la porte pour faire entrer mes parents.

— Vous avez trois minutes, déclare le pacificateur.

Et il referme la porte.  
Ma mère me regarde tristement et vient me prendre dans ses bras. À contre-cœur, elle me lâche.

— Ma pauvre Anna, chuchote-t-elle.  
— J'avais espéré que tu ne sois pas choisi, dit mon père d'une voix calme. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de choses à te dire, Anna. Si tu réussis à partir loin du bain de sang, tu peux survivre. Je sais que tu en es capable.  
— Papa n'oublie pas le fait que les carrières sont prêts à tout.  
— Évite-les. (Il lance un regard à la porte.) Encore une seule chose, prend soin de Will.

Il me prend dans ses bras et me colle un baiser sur le front. Le pacificateur entre dans la pièce et oblige mes parents à sortir.  
Je vais à la fenêtre en espérant les revoir une dernière fois mais personne n'apparaît. Je suis bel et bien seule. Une envie de crier me prend mais je m'abstiens en me mordant l'intérieur de mes joues. Pour me changer les idées, je commence à faire les cent pas. La pièce est couverte de peintures diverses, je pourrais les admirer pendant des heures et je ne parle même pas de la bibliothèque.  
On ouvre de nouveau la porte pour faire entrer une personne que je pourrais reconnaître entre mille malgré le fait qu'elle soit déguisée.

— Je t'ai manqué ?  
— Dixon ! dis-je un sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Il enlève ses lunettes et les met dans sa poche. D'un pas lent, il s'approche de moi.

— Je ne peux pas rester très longtemps mais j'avais envie de te dire au revoir avant votre départ. (Il se gratte la tête d'un air gêné.)  
— C'est très gentil de ta part.  
— Écoute. J'ai joué de mes relations pour intégrer l'arbalète dans l'entraînement, mais ce n'est pas encore gagné.

Je ne sais vraiment pas comment réagir à ça. M'offrait-il une chance de gagner ?

— Je dois y aller, murmure-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Puisse le sort t'être favorable, Anna.

Il reproduit le geste que mon père avait fait un peu plus tôt, et me laisse seule.  
Cette fois, je ne me retiens pas. Je hurle à m'en percer les tympans.

Judith arrive quelque temps plus tard accompagnée de Will pour nous emmener à la gare. Il me lance un regard interloqué, je parie qu'il a entendu ma petite scène de tout à l'heure mais il ne dit aucun mot.

— Vous allez être heureux ! Le train qui nous emmène au Capitole est l'un des plus luxueux de Panem. Et la  
nourriture est succulente !

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Exaspérant. Elle est exaspérante.  
Les pacificateurs nous amènent dans la gare et nous font entrer dans ce fameux train. Un petit groupe d'habitants du district nous salue d'un geste de la main. Will et moi les remercions du regard.  
Le maire fait son apparition dans le train qui commence à démarrer. il nous observe nous, puis notre hôtesse. D'un geste de la main, il l'oblige à sortir.

— Bon. Je vois que je suis pile à l'heure encore une fois, dit-il en posant ces affaires sur un siège. Je dois prend le rôle de mentor sachant que notre district n'a toujours pas connu de vainqueur. En tant que Mentor, je dois vous trouver des sponsors et vous conseiller. (Il soupire.) Ce boulot ne m'enchante pas trop.  
— On voit bien ça, lance Will d'un ton désintéressé.

Notre mentor l'observe plus attentivement. Je ris malgré moi.

— Vous savez manier une arme ? demande-t-il.

On se regarde, Will et moi. Il se lance en premier :

— Je me débrouille pas trop mal avec des couteaux.  
— Et toi ?  
— Arbalète, je réponds d'une petite voix.

Je viens de commettre une faute. Une grande faute. Je viens de révéler une chose que je ne devais en aucun cas dire.  
Dans les yeux de notre maire, une lueur malicieuse fait son apparition.

— Tu n'es pas la fille du bon vieux Nicolas ?

Je lève un sourcil.

— Je suis bien sa fille, je réponds d'une voix craintive.  
—Je ne dirais rien, rassures-toi. Je connais sa petite magouille depuis un moment.

Il rit.

— On discutera de tout ça, demain. (Il jette un coup d'œil à la pendule.) Il est temps de regarder la rediffusion de la Moisson, déclare-t-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

On s'approche, Will et moi, pour regarder. D'un claquement de doigts, il allume la télévision. On assiste premièrement à celle du district un, une jeune fille au sourire moqueur se porte volontaire pour remplacer une jeune fille de douze ans, et pour le tribut masculin, un garçon baraqué s'avance de lui-même jusqu'à la scène. Pour le district deux, il y a encore deux volontaires qui ont l'air tout aussi dangereux que ceux du un. Les deux tributs du trois n'ont pas vraiment l'air dangereux. Le district quatre attire vraiment mon attention. Un jeune homme se porte volontaire pour sauver un gamin de treize ans. L'enfant le regarde partir les larmes aux yeux. Les autres tributs sont très variés. Puis, c'est à notre tour. Je détourne le regard machinalement, je n'ai aucune envie de revoir ce moment.  
Le moment où mon arrêt de mort a été signé.

* * *

_Des reviews ? :D_


	3. Sean Fisher

_On ne me tape pas sil-vous-plait. ^^' J'ai refait le chapitre trois entièrement pour vous donner un chapitre plus long. :3 _

_J'espère que celui-là vous plaira plus. _

_Bonne lecture o/. _

* * *

Non seulement je n'arrive pas à dormir alors que le lit est plus que confortable, je n'arrive pas non plus à enlever la partie où Judith tire mon nom de mon esprit. Ni Rosa qui pleure. Ni le geste d'adieu de mon père et de Dixon. Rien.

Les maigres rayons lunaires qui ont réussi à traverser les volets illuminent la pièce de leurs éclats argentés. Le gris devient plus intense. Les meubles blancs sont plus éclatants.

Pour la deuxième fois, je me décide à me dégourdir un peu pour me fatiguer. Je m'approche silencieusement de l'armoire et tâtonne à l'intérieur pour retrouver le peignoir que j'avais aperçu plus tôt. Le contact contre ma peau est doux et chaud. C'est la différence avec nos vêtements du Douze. Eux, ils sont rêches au toucher, dû au faite qu'ils sont transmis de génération en génération.

À peine sorti de la pièce, un étrange parfum fleuri parvient à mes narines. Comme si le train entier était rempli de fleurs. Mais, cette odeur ne réussit pas à masquer le goût amer dans ma bouche. J'ai eu beau manger au diner, il ne part pas.

Le seul bruit qui résonne dans le couloir ce sont mes pas. Voilà qui accentue l'impression d'être seule au monde. Seul contre vingt-trois adolescents prêts a tout pour gagner. Ma seule chance de gagner est que l'arbalète soit présente ce qui est peu probable. On a pu la voir qu'une seule fois dans les Hunger Games, dans les dixièmes précisément. Mon père m'avait raconté qu'un tribut du Quatre avait réussi à gagner grâce à ça. Il a ajouté ensuite qu'il avait un instrument qui avait presque le même fonctionnement que l'arbalète, du nom de harpon. Les habitants du district de la pêche l'utilisaient pour attraper les gros poissons, une arme puissante sans doute possible même contre les hommes.

J'arrive, enfin, dans la pièce principale du train. Le canapé semble m'accueillir les bras ouverts. À peine assise, le sceau du Capitole apparaît sur l'écran de l'immense télévision avant de disparaître pour laisser place à Marso Telluni, le présentateur des Jeux.

« _Chers habitants de Panem, les vingt-quatre tributs des vingt-neuvièmes Hunger Games sont, enfin, choisi ! » _Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux argentés avant de continuer : « _Qui sera le vainqueur ? À mon avis, nous allons être très surpris ! Et maintenant, c'est le moment pour vous de revoir le visage de chaque tribut. » _

La photo de chacun apparaît à l'écran, le visage déterminé. Je reconnais le tribut qui s'était porté volontaire pour sauver le gamin dans le Quatre. Sean Fisher.

_« Quel beau jeune homme, vous ne trouvez pas ? Je pariais toute ma fortune que vous, mesdames, vous donnerez tout pour le rencontrer. Aie-je raison ? »_

Dans le genre beau garçon, il n'y avait pas mieux. Il a les cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés et des yeux vert - vert océan. Quelque chose m'attire chez lui, je ne saurais dire quoi.

La diffusion de ma photo me ramène à la réalité.

_« Le district Douze semble nous avoir gâté cette année. Regardez cette détermination sur ce visage ! Et ses yeux ! Gris comme l'orage. Va-t-elle tout dévaster sur son passage ?»_

Je me claque mentalement. Il s'imagine trop de choses. Là, je n'ai qu'une envie : me terrer sous terre pour qu'on me laisse vivre en paix, sans me soucier de mon sort, ni de ma prochaine mort. J'attrape le seul coussin du canapé et je pose ma tête dessus. J'ai envie de hurler, mais je ne souhaite pas réveiller tout le monde. Alors, je me mords la langue jusqu'au sang ; le goût est plutôt métallique. Néanmoins, le goût amer s'estompe un peu.

— Je viens de rater l'émission, pas vrai ?

Je tourne la tête vers l'origine de la voix. Les cheveux broussailleux, je mets un certain avant de comprendre que notre mentor se tient devant moi, une tasse fumante entre les doigts. Il trouve lui-même la réponse à sa question à en juger par son hochement de tête.

— Oh, d'accord, déclare-t-il. Je m'étais dit que je n'aurais pas le temps de me faire un thé. J'avais raison.

Il pose sa tasse sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil qui se trouve à ma gauche, et peste en s'asseyant dedans.

— Vous ne dormez pas ? je lance d'une petite voix.

— Moi ? Non, j'essaie de me renseigner au maximum sur les autres tributs, il répond tout en portant la tasse à ses lèvres.

— Et vous avez découvert quelque chose ?

— La seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est que cette année promet d'être sanglante. Les premiers tributs ont été entrainés dès leur plus tendre enfance. Des machines à tuer, en bref.

Je déglutis.

— Oh. Ne t'inquiète pas, Anna, ajoute-t-il. J'ai confiance en toi. Tu survivras.

— Je ne suis pas aussi sûr que vous.

— L'avenir est quelque chose d'incertain. Maintenant, il faut aller dormir.

Le lendemain matin, je me trouve devant le miroir de la salle de bain à observer mon reflet. J'ai des cernes aussi noir que le charbon – voilà le résultat – et des cheveux en bataille. C'est à ce moment qu'on se rend compte de l'effet que peut produire l'annonce de notre mort. Je suis hideuse. Je ne suis plus la Anna qui prenait tant soin d'elle. Voilà, la Anna qui marche vers les portes de la mort.

Mes mains se tendent vers le tiroir le plus proche et l'ouvrent d'un bruit sec. Des pots de crèmes. J'en prends un et lis la notice. C'est écrit, certes, petit mais on distingue facilement le mot « cernes ». Bingo. Je l'ouvre et étale un peu de crèmes sous les yeux. L'effet est immédiat, je retrouve mon teint habituel. Je me surprends à admirer le Capitole pour avoir inventé tant de choses.

Personne ne traine dans le couloir. Super. Je fais attention de ne pas froisser les vêtements que m'a déposé Judith. Une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. Ordinaire mais qui donne une certaine classe.

L'odeur est plutôt fruitée, aujourd'hui. Ma vue confirme la chose lorsque j'arrive dans le wagon salle à manger. La table est couverte de fruits, de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs. Je reconnais la pomme, l'orange et les fraises. Ce qui est très peu. J'attrape en m'asseyant une pomme rouge comme le sang et la croque à pleines dents. Elle est juteuse à souhait.

Le soleil brille dehors et il éclaire la pièce de son éclat chaleureux. J'ai l'impression d'être de retour à la maison, lorsque j'attends le réveil de mes parents avant de partir à l'école. Tout se brise à l'arrivée de Will dans la pièce. Il est beaucoup plus mal en point que moi à en juger à son teint vitreux. Le regard vide, il s'assoie en face de moi et se contente de regarder la nourriture. J'ai de la peine pour lui. Comment ne pas l'être ?

— La nourriture est excellente, tu sais, je lui chuchote en lui tendant une autre pomme dans sa direction.

Il soupire avant de répondre :

— Je n'ai pas faim.

— Tu devrais manger avant l'arrivée au Capitole. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre des pleurnicheries toute la journée.

C'est Judith qui fait son apparition à côté de lui. Elle lui verse un liquide que je connais que trop bien : le chocolat chaud. Puis, elle s'assoie à la chaise à côté pour le surveiller. Il marmonne entre ses dents avant de le boire en lui lançant des regards noirs.

— On arrive bientôt ? questionne Will entre deux gorgés.

— Dans peu de temps, lui répond Judith. Juste assez de temps pour manger tranquillement et pour que John vous parle.

Je lève un sourcil. John ?

— Votre maire ou votre Mentor, comme vous voulez.

Je n'ai jamais entendu son prénom. Pour moi, il n'était que notre maire ou Monsieur Lunari. En aucun cas, John. Je me concentre sur la nourriture, et ils font de même. Je dirais que nous avons passé plusieurs minutes comme ça. Et c'est incroyablement long.

Un bruit de pas parvient à mes oreilles et je me tourne vers l'origine du bruit. Comme pendant la nuit, il a toujours ses cheveux broussailleux et une tasse fumante. Il s'arrête un moment pour nous observer tour à tour avant de se diriger vers la table.

— John ? lance Will joyeux.

Je me retiens de rire. Une moue surprise apparaît sur son visage, il pose ensuite un regard noir sur Judith qui hausse les épaules. Il s'assiedvisiblement mécontent de notre découverte.

— Bon, grogne-t-il. Je vais la faire rapide.

Il fait une pause avant de reprendre :

— Primo, on reste souriant -des sponsors se cachent peut-être - jusqu'à notre entrée au Centre d'Entraînement. Secundo, entrainez-vous et faites-vous des alliées. Et puisse le sort vous être favorables !

Comme pour approuver cette phrase, un klaxon résonne dans tout le train.

— Capitole, nous voilà ! s'exclame Judith le sourire aux lèvres.

J'accours à la fenêtre, l'envie de voir le célèbre Capitole est trop forte. Le premier mot qui me vient à l'esprit est moderne. Les immeubles sont entièrement faits de verre, les rayons du soleil s'y réfléchissent et inondent alors, la ville de lumière. C'est un rêve qui se réalise.

Et soudain, le train s'arrête et à la place des immeubles, je vois une immense foule. Sous le choc, je les salue d'un geste timide. On me le renvoie accompagné de roses.

— Il est temps pour nous de partir dans le Centre d'Entraînement, déclare Judith en nous poussant tous dehors.

Dans le Centre, on croise une multitude de personnes aussi extravagantes que notre hôtesse. Certaines s'arrêtent pour nous saluer, d'autres passent sans un mot. On croise aussi d'autres tributs qui nous regardent avec étonnement et je vois Sean Fisher. Le vrai. Il discute avec son styliste à en juger par le mètre qu'il a autour de son cou. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de son visage et je crois qu'il l'a remarqué. Lentement, un sourire apparaît sur son visage puis, il me salue joyeusement. Pour peut-être la première fois de ma vie, je rougis. Ensuite, il repart en jetant un dernier regard dans ma direction.

On me fait entrer dans une pièce où trois joyeuses personnes m'attendent de pied ferme. L'homme habillé entièrement en rouge prend la parole en premier :

— Voilà, Anna ! Je me présente, je suis Arius.

— Je suis Artémisa, ajoute la jeune femme aux cheveux argentés.

— Et, la meilleure pour la fin, je suis Nora, conclut l'autre femme vêtue de la robe bleue nuit.

— Enchanté.

Je passe ma main dans les cheveux pour calmer ma nervosité. Artémisa rit.

— On va bien s'occuper de toi. Tu vas être magnifique, dit-elle en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

Ils m'allongent nus sur une table avant de s'occuper chacun d'une partie de mon corps. Ils me lavent avec de l'eau chaude puis, on me pèle la peau pour la rendre douce et on m'arrache les poils sur tout mon corps. Je suis devenue une véritable poupée.

J'entends Arius reprendre son souffle avant de dire joyeusement :

— C'est fini, ma belle !

Je me relève péniblement et observe mon corps, il scintille. Je pose mes doigts sur mes bras, la peau est douce comme le peignoir que j'avais porté. Comme ayant lu mes pensées, Nora m'en tend un que j'enfile.

— Elle est parfaite !

Une dame se poste devant moi. Sa robe grise s'accorde parfaitement avec ses cheveux noir de jais.

— J'ai finalement eu de la chance d'avoir le district Douze cette année ! Ils vont être tous jaloux, continue-t-elle en hochant la tête.

Machinalement, je tends ma main. Elle s'arrête de parler avant de rire et de me serrer la main.

— Oh, excuse-moi. J'ai tendance à m'emporter souvent. Je suis Artéis.

— Heureuse de vous rencontrer, je réponds avec un sourire amical.

— C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça. Je suis certaine que tu as fait tourner la tête de quelques-uns, chuchote-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je lâche un rire nerveux. Artéis m'observe ravie, et ajoute :

— Serais-tu prête maintenant, à t'embraser pour enflammer le cœur de tes prétendants ?


	4. L'Embrasement

Solene Si, je te boude. :( [Nan, je rigole. x) ] Déjà, il n'y a pas Caesar, il est dit dans les Hunger Games qu'il était présentateur depuis 40 ans. ;) J'aurai pu aussi faire ça pour chaque tribut, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Pour l'instant, je suis toute gentille, mais le sadisme va bientôt arriver.

Pour moi, l'année m'importe peu. :3 [Dois-je dire merci ? x) ]

Bonne lecture pour ce petit chapitre o/

* * *

─ Les stylistes ont reçu l'ordre de mettre en honneur, l'élément principal de chaque district par tous les moyens possibles, raconte-elle tout en ajustant ma tenue.

L'engourdissement dans mes bras commence à se faire sentir. Combien de minutes suis-je restée avec les mains plaquées sur mes yeux ? Plus de dix minutes, je dirais. Dans un soupir, je bouge un peu pour dégourdir mes bras. Il s'ensuit d'une tape dans le dos pour que j'arrête.

─ On ne bouge pas. Donc, je disais que les tenues vont être exceptionnelles cette année pour la Parade. J'ai vu les autres tenues, et elles sont magnifiques. J'espère au moins que celles que j'ai confectionnées avec Venusa, la styliste de ton amie, vous plairont.

Je soupire en imaginant mile et une chose. Je peux être déguisé en mineur comme le sont chaque année les tributs ou être couverte de poudre de charbon. Ne jamais faire confiance à l'imagination des habitants du Capitole.  
Les minutes qui suivent se passent exactement pareil, mais cette fois, elle s'occupe de ma coiffure. Elle me déverse quelque chose sur la tête, et les secoue légèrement. J'éternue au passage. J'entends son rire cristallin derrière moi. Artéis a quelque chose d'apaisant en soi, elle me fait oublier ce qui se passera dans quelques jours. Elle me rappelle ma mère.  
Je secoue la tête. Pas question de penser à ce genre de choses.

─ Vous avez bientôt fini ? je demande.

Quelques secondes passent avant que je n'entends plus sa respiration derrière moi.

─ Pas tout à fait mais, tu peux regarder, répond-elle.

J'hésite un peu j'ai peur du résultat. Néanmoins, j'enlève mes mains et ouvre lentement mes yeux.  
Artéis réapparaît en tenant un long miroir dans ses bras. Elle se place devant moi, le sourire aux lèvres, et met correctement le miroir au sol.  
Je me tiens là, vêtue d'une robe noir de jais et les cheveux couverts d'une poudre noire. En taponnant le tissu de la robe, je reconnais la texture du charbon. Je suis couverte de charbon. Je suis le charbon même.

─ Pas mal, pas vrai ?  
─ C'est splendide.  
─ Je l'espère bien. Tu sais combien de cheveux, j'ai perdu à cause de ça . Un bon paquet ! dit-elle en reposant le miroir sur le côté. Il manque encore une chose pour que ce soit parfait.  
─ Quoi donc ?

Elle jette ses cheveux en arrière avant de me sourire malicieusement.

─ L'embrasement.

J'ai un mouvement de recul, instantané.

─ Ne fais pas cette tête. C'est du feu qui est juste capable d'embraser le charbon, tu ne risques rien, lance-t-elle de son ton joyeux.  
─ On m'a appris à me méfier de l'imagination débordante des habitants du Capitole, je réplique.  
─ Ce n'est pas faux. Laisse-moi allumer tout ça.

Elle attrape un allume-feu et l'allume lorsqu'elle est près de la robe.  
Le spectacle qui suit est magnifique. C'est l'étincelle qui, au départ, enflamme le charbon lui donnant une couleur orangée, puis ça se propage dans toutes les directions, enflammant le reste de la robe. Je suis du charbon ardent.  
Elle coupe mon admiration en me poussant vers la sortie. Lorsque je sors, Will arrive lui aussi accompagné de sa styliste. Il est habillé d'un costume ressemblant parfaitement au mien et ses cheveux sont couverts de la poudre. Will me juge des pieds à la tête. Je lui souris, il fait de même. Nous fessons quelques pas dans un long couloir. À cet instant, je ne pense plus à rien.  
C'est le néant.  
Artéis me sort de ma rêverie en arrivant devant moi, une petite boîte sortie de nulle part dans les mains. Je referme les yeux et me laisse maquiller. Ça lui prend à peine une minute, je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle m'a fait. Elle part vers Will, le regarde et continue son chemin.  
Nous traversons un vrai dédale de couloirs avant d'arriver dans la pièce où sont rassemblés les tribus et leurs stylistes. Artéis n'avait pas menti ; tout le monde est magnifique. Que ce soit les deux tributs du Un qui sont couverts de quelque chose qui reflète merveilleusement la lumière. De l'or ?  
Sans aucun doute. Ou encore la jeune fille qui fait des tours sur elle-même, et lorsqu'on regarde de plus près, les feuilles vertes se soulèvent à ses mouvements et des petites fleurs apparaissent.

─ À ton avis, si on s'approche d'elle, elle prend feu ? je lance à Will accompagné d'un coup de coude.  
─ Qui sait ? me répond-il en l'observant avant de se tourner vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

Je ris. J'attire immédiatement l'attention de tout le monde. Rouge de honte, je baisse la tête tout en suivant nos stylistes. Elles s'arrêtent devant un char aussi noir que fut ma robe avant l'embrasement.

─ Voilà, donc votre char. Dois-je vous dire qu'il est couvert de charbon lui aussi ?  
─ Pas la peine, je réponds en levant les yeux au ciel.

Un immense tas de poils blancs gesticule devant le char, ça suffit largement pour attirer mon attention. J'approche d'elle lentement, je n'avais aucune envie d'être le repas d'une bête sanguinaire. À un mètre, la bête ouvre les yeux dévoilant les yeux les plus bleus que le monde puisse connaître.

─ C'est un ours, si tu te poses la question.

Je me tourne vers l'origine de la voix. Fisher. Surprise, je recule d'un pas et ris nerveusement. Il se tient devant moi, le corps ruisselant et couvert d'écailles argentées, une couronne faite d'algues sur ses cheveux bruns.

─ Je disais que cette chose, là, dit-il en la pointant du doigt, c'est un ours polaire domestiqué. Tu ne crains théoriquement rien d'après notre hôtesse.  
─ Merci du renseignement.

Il penche sa tête à gauche avant de sourire. En y réfléchissant, il ressemble vaguement à Dixon, la seule chose qui les différencie est la couleur de leurs yeux. Vert océan pour Sean et gris pour Dixon. Je me demande ce qu'il fait maintenant. Est-il devant l'écran à attendre ?

─ Tu es Anna, non ?  
─ Tout juste, je réponds.  
─ Je suis Sean, ravit d'avoir fait ta connaissance, murmure-t-il. La prochaine fois, faudra savoir que le feu et le poisson ça ne fait pas bon ménage.

Il me sourit avant de repartir vers son char.  
Les départs se font à la suite. à chaque entrée, les acclamations du public se font plus fortes.  
Artéis nous pousse à l'intérieur du char avant de l'embraser comme elle l'a fait avec nous. On se penche, Will et moi, pour regarder. C'est encore plus beau que nos tenues.

─ N'oubliez pas de sourire et de saluer le public.

L'ours avance de lui-même vers le lieu de la Parade.

─ Tu es prêt ? je demande à Will.  
─ Toujours, répond-il.

Et nous fessons notre apparition sous les cris du public. Je me tourne vers eux et les salue de mon plus beau sourire. Un sourire faux.  
La foule hurle nos noms en jetant des fleurs Je lève la tête légèrement et remarque les écrans géants nous diffusent. Nous resplendissons littéralement.  
Le trajet dure quelques secondes pendant lesquelles nous répétons toujours le même mouvement. L'ours, dans un grognement, s'arrête à côté des autres chars. Étant les derniers arrivés, tous les yeux sont braqués sur nous, je jette un regard à Will. Il semble ne pas s'en rendre compte. Il regarde la tour qui se tient face à nous. Je jette un coup d'œil dans cette direction. Le président Bones vêtue de son habituel costume noir, nous observe tout en tripotant sa moustache. Il frôle la quarantaine, un jeune président donc. Jeune mais cruel. Très cruel. Un bruit court qui adore payer des femmes pour ses plaisirs personnels.  
Il lève sa main gauche. Silence. On pourrait entendre une mouche volée. Je me redresse pour mieux l'apercevoir. Le président s'appuie sur le balcon avant de s'en détacher. J'attrape la main de Will, je m'y accroche de toutes mes forces pour ne pas flancher.  
J'entends brièvement notre président tousser avant de l'entendre prendre la parole :

─ Bienvenue. Bienvenue pour ces vingt-neuvièmes Hungers Games ! Puisse le sort vous être favorable, très chers tributs. Je suis impressionné par l'audace et la bravoure que je ressens maintenant mais, serez-vous toujours comme ça dans l'arène ?

Des bêtes sanguinaires sans cœurs. C'est tout ce que nous serons.

─ Vous aurez besoin de tout ça, pour cette arène particulièrement. Je vous promets que cette année va être inoubliable ! ajoute-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Je reste un bon moment dans le bain avant de me décider à rejoindre le reste du groupe. Pleins de questions se bousculent dans ma tête. J'attrape les vêtements qui pendent sur une chaise et les enfile. Tout est noir. Classique. J'ai eu ma dose niveau vêtement exubérant.  
Il me faut quelques minutes avant de retrouver la salle à manger. Totalement perdu que ce soit dans ma tête ou dans l'appartement.  
Il n'y a que notre maire qui est présent à table. Il me remarque que lorsque je m'assoie à table.

─ Tiens. Je voulais te parler, déclare-t-il en sortant une feuille de sa veste.  
─ Je vous écoute, je réponds en m'asseyant.  
─ On m'a donné ça, dit-il en me tendant la feuille. C'est pour toi.

Je lui lance un regard interrogateur. Il hausse les épaules pour dire qu'il ne sait rien. Le papier craquelle sous mes doigts lorsque je l'ouvre.  
Mon cœur loupe un battement lorsque je lis :

**La flèche est dans la cible. **


	5. Tic Tac

Merci à tous les lecteurs. (:

Bonne lecture o/

* * *

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.  
Je change de joue pour la énième fois ; le froid du verre me rafraichit instantanément. Je n'ai pas réussi à m'endormir, la phrase s'est ancrée dans mon esprit. La flèche est dans la cible. Qui a bien pu m'envoyer une chose pareille ? Les pacificateurs auraient bien pu tomber dessus. Dans tous les cas, j'aurai été dans les beaux draps. Comme la personne qui l'a écrite. Le pire, c'est que je ne sais absolument pas qui c'est.  
Il n'y a pas que ça. Sean Fisher m'obsède, que ce soit ces yeux verts océan, ces cheveux bruns ou son corps recouvert d'écailles. Tout. Absolument tout.  
Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.  
L'horloge indique sept heures mais pourtant, le soleil commence à peine, à se lever. Ces maigres rayons inondent la pièce de leur clarté.  
Je lève ma main gauche et je m'amuse à faire des animaux avec les ombres. Loup. Lapin. Papillon. En cette période de crise, une petite chose enfantine m'enchante énormément. Je me revois à cinq ans lorsque mon père m'a montrée comment faire. J'avais littéralement adoré.  
J'étire mes jambes, le plus loin possible. Le tout accompagné par le crissement produit par les semelles des chaussures d'entraînements contre le sol. Le tissu me colle à la peau, mais il ne m'empêche pas de bouger librement. Le douze orne chacune des manches et le dos.  
Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.  
Je regarde tout autour de moi. Ce bruit ne vient pas de l'horloge, il vient de la baie vitrée. Je m'approche d'elle et plaque mon oreille contre le verre. Plus rien. Je repars m'asseoir, contrariée. C'est comme si on m'observait. Qu'on analysait mon comportement.  
Soudain, un compte à rebours de dix secondes apparaît sur la baie vitrée. Et le visage de Dixon fait son apparition. Je sursaute et manque de tomber de la chaise.

"_Bonjour, Anna. Ne sois pas aussi étonnée._"

Il rit avant de reprendre son air sérieux :

"_Je suis ici pour t'annoncer une chose. Tu rappelles de ce que je t'avais dit avant ton départ ?_"

Et là, tout se remet en place. La flèche est dans la cible. La flèche est l'arbalète et la cible est le Centre d'entraînement. Il m'avait dit qu'il s'arrangerait pour l'introduire pour ces jeux.

"_À en voir ta tête, tu viens de tout comprendre. J'ai raison ?_"  
─ Oui, je dis d'une petite voix.  
"_Donc, pour résumer, Anna. Je viens de t'offrir la chose qui te permettra de revenir en vie dans le Douze. Tes parents ont besoin de toi. Et moi…_"

Il a toujours été un mauvais menteur. Ces joues rougissent à vue d'œil.

"En_ clair, reviens en vie et suis les conseils de John._"

Et Il pose une dernière fois ces yeux sur moi avant de disparaitre.  
Je reste sous le choc pendant une dizaine de minutes. La bouche grande ouverte. Comment a-t-il pu faire ça ? Il est aussi sûr de ma victoire, alors que la présence de l'arbalète ne me rassure pas pour autant. Le sort n'a pas été de mon côté cette année, je ne vois pas pourquoi il le serait maintenant.  
Je vois Judith traverser mon chant de vison à une vitesse hallucinante. Je peux encore entendre les bruits de ces talons au loin. Et elle revient aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée avec Will dans sa tenue d'entrainement. Il me salue silencieusement d'un geste de la main.

─ Allez, on se dépêche ! s'exclame-t-elle en nous fessant entrer dans l'ascenseur.

Je reste muette pendant toute la durée de la descente. Will, lui, sifflote un air joyeux.  
Le reste des tributs se sont placés en demi-cercle. Certains, nous jettent des coups d'œil avant de continuer leurs discussions. Silencieusement, Will me prend par le bras et nous amènent vers le reste du groupe.  
Une jeune femme vêtue d'une tenue proche de la nôtre se rapproche de nous. Elle nous regarde un par un avant de prendre la parole :

─ Bienvenue, tributs ! Je suis Rise, une des juges et l'instructrice du tir à l'arc. Je dois vous apprendre certaines choses : l'entrainement durera trois jours pendant lesquelles vous ne devez pas vous battre ensemble. À la fin, vous passerez devant tous les juges pour nous montrer vos talents et nous vous donnerons une note. Plus la note est élevée, plus les sponsors afflueront. Donc, bon entrainement !

D'un geste, elle nous disperse. La grande partie part au tir à l'arc. Les autres, c'est-à-dire les tributs du Un et du Deux partent ensemble au cours du maniement de l'épée.  
Et, moi, je reste planter en ne sachant pas quoi faire. Je balaie la pièce du regard à la recherche d'une quelque conque trace d'une arbalète. Et je la vois. La réplique exacte de celle que Dixon m'avait montrée à la Moisson. L'instructeur semble m'avoir remarqué et me fait signe de le rejoindre.  
D'un pas décidé, je m'approche de lui. Il me tend l'arme avant de parler :

─ Quelle inauguration ! Fais-moi rêver, Douze !

J'empoigne l'arbalète de ma main droite, elle s'avère être très légère. J'attrape la flèche qu'il me tend et l'arme. La cible se situe environ à une dizaine de mètres, un objectif simple à réaliser. Je place l'arme en position de tir et regarde à travers le viseur. On inspire, on verrouille, on expire en appuyant sur la détente.  
Je suis heureuse en découvrant la flèche au centre de la cible. J'abaisse l'arbalète et me retourne vers l'instructeur. Celui-ci me regarde la bouche grande ouverte avant de partir vers une table et d'appuyer sur un bouton.

─ Es-tu toujours capable de tirer sur des cibles mouvantes ?  
─ À vous de voir, je réponds en armant une nouvelle fois l'arbalète, tout en souriant.

La première arrive par la gauche toujours à une dizaine de mètres de moi. J'arrive une nouvelle fois à la mettre au centre. Le temps de réarmer, une seconde s'approche rapidement vers moi. Par réflexe, je recule et vise le centre.

─ C'est la chance du débutant ? me demande-t-il en arrivant près de moi.  
─ Surement, oui, je marmonne en reposant l'arbalète.

Je ne lui laisse même pas le temps de parler, je pars en direction de l'atelier du lancer de couteaux où se trouve Will. Il attend son tour en tapant du pied. À sa hauteur, je lui secoue les cheveux. Il tourne rapidement vers moi, surpris.

─ Alors, on s'ennuie ? je lui demande.  
─ Pour tout dire, oui. À chacune des tentatives de la fille du Trois, son couteau ne dépasse pas un mètre et elle ne veut pas laisser sa place tant qu'elle n'y arrive pas.

Je jette un coup d'œil vers sa direction, effectivement, elle n'y arrive pas. Je la vois littéralement bouillonner de rage.  
Puis, une main se pose sur la sienne, et projette le couteau sur la cible la plus proche. Elle se tourne vers celui qui l'a aidé. Je distingue la chevelure bouclée de Sean. Il repart dans la direction opposée sous le regard ahuri des tributs.

─ Le sauveur de ses dames, marmonne Will s'éloignant.

Le lendemain, je ne quitte pas l'atelier de survie. J'ai déjà les principales bases, comme allumer du feu avec presque rien, ou reconnaitre les champignons toxiques. Nous étions que deux, moi et le tribut du Sept. Il reste incroyablement silencieux pendant que nous essayions de faire des collets.  
J'observe du coin de l'œil, l'atelier de l'arbalète. Les carrières s'y pressent. Mais, aucun n'arrive à la manier correctement. Ils la penchent trop sur le côté, leurs tirs ne sont absolument pas droits ce qui augmente mon énervement. L'apothéose est lorsque la tribut du Quatre n'arrive pas à appuyer sur la détente.  
Mes années d'entrainements me reviennent en mémoire. Lorsque mon père ne voulait pas que j'arrête tant que je n'arrivais pas tirer au centre de la cible. Il m'a fallu une semaine entière pour réussir.  
Je me lève d'un seul coup, déterminée à leur montrer la bonne position. Je suis accueillie par des regards étonnés. J'empoigne l'arme de et me mets en position et tire. Un large sourire apparaît sur mon visage. Je me tourne vers les autres, j'ai réussi à les impressionner.  
Le cœur battant, je repars sous leurs regards.  
Personne ne vient nous déranger Will et moi, au troisième jour. J'imagine que les carrières sont entrain de chercher le moyen de me tuer le plus rapidement possible.  
Nous nous entraînons jusqu'à que Rise appelle Will pour passer devant les juges.

─ Bonne chance, dit Will me serrant dans ses bras.

Surprise par cet élan de gentillesse, je reste muette jusqu'à qu'on m'appelle à mon tour.  
J'entre dans la pièce, et découvre les dégâts faits par les autres tributs. Mannequins éventrés, cibles mutilées, sol saccagé par les teintures. Au fond de la pièce, j'aperçois une arbalète et une dizaine de carquois remplis de flèches. Je m'y approche et je saisis l'arme et un carquois que je mets dans mon dos.  
Seuls quelques juges m'observent et parmi eux, Rise. Je me place devant eux et lâche d'une voix sourde :

─ District Douze, Anna Colder.

Un homme me fait signe de commencer. À en juger par son élégant costume, il doit être le haut-juge.  
Je me place en face d'une cible qui n'a pas l'air d'avoir souffert et sort une flèche du carquois. Légère. Métallique. Parfaite pour voler. Je bande la corde avec difficulté, et place la flèche. Mon avenir se joue à cet instant. Je n'ai pas eu des années d'entrainements pour finalement mourir sans savoir me battre.  
J'inspire, monte l'arbalète au niveau de mes épaules et repense à mes parents. J'ai besoin de les revoir. J'ai besoin de gagner. Je compte trois secondes avant de viser le centre de la cible. J'expire et presse la détente.  
Dans le mile. Une joie indescriptible monte en moi. Plus qu'une pour les impressionner. Je bande une nouvelle l'arbalète et place une nouvelle flèche. J'inspire et expire. Dans le mile, une nouvelle fois.  
Je me tourne vers eux, les salue et ressort le plus rapidement possible, le sourire aux lèvres.

Je m'assieds avec Will sur l'immense canapé noir qui se trouve en face de l'immense télévision. Les notes vont être annoncées dans quelques minutes. Pour l'instant, ils rediffusent et décrivent la particularité de chaque arène qu'il y a eu depuis la création des Jeux. Un désert. Une forêt. Une arène entièrement faite de glace.  
À côté de, notre mentor lit un livre tout en mangeant. Il ne nous a presque pas adressé la parole depuis notre arrivée au Capitole. Pendant ces trois jours, il disparaissait sans raison. Mais depuis la fin des entrainements, il est revenu.

─ Ce n'est pas possible ! glapit Judith en arrivant en courant dans la pièce.  
─ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? marmonne John.

Elle le regarde un instant avant de venir s'asseoir avec nous.

─ J'ai failli ne pas arriver.

Marso apparaît à l'écran, vêtue de son éternel costume.

« C'est maintenant l'heure des notes ! »

Les carrières écopent tous une note au-dessus de neuf. Les autres ont reçu des notes très variées, du quatre au sept. Puis vient le tour de Will.

─ Tu as eu un sept ! s'exclame Judith en le serrant dans les bras.

Je le félicite moi aussi. Mon visage apparaît à l'écran et à côté, le chiffre dix luit.  
Au fond de moi, je comprends enfin que cette note me rend dangereuse.


End file.
